


Fezzes Are Cool

by jillvalentine



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-11
Updated: 2012-10-11
Packaged: 2017-11-16 03:44:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/535111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jillvalentine/pseuds/jillvalentine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor finds something left behind by an old friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fezzes Are Cool

**Author's Note:**

> My first ever attempt at a drabble, &my first Doctor Who fic. Yay! c:

Amy and Rory are off, somewhere, and to pass the time, the Doctor decides to wander the Tardis.

He peers in one room, where Rose's old Union Jack shirt lies crumpled on the bed. He smiles, vividly remembering the night they encountered Jack Harkness. He closes the door behind him and crosses the hall, opening the door to the room Martha Jones had once slept in.

Good old Martha. He hoped she was happy.

The last room he looks in had once belonged to his friend - his best friend. Donna Noble.

The Doctor walks into the room, and looks around. He goes through her cases of clothes, until something familiar catches his eye.

A hatbox.

A smile tugs on the corners of his mouth, and he opens it.

What's inside delights him, and he removes it from the box.

The Doctor looks in the mirror, and places the tall red hat on his head.

"Fezzes are cool," he beams to his reflection. "They are indeed, very cool."


End file.
